Many monitoring systems use a tag secured to the object or individual whose location is to be monitored. The tag transmits periodic radio-frequency signals to a remote monitoring system. The remote monitoring system uses the signals transmitted by the tag to determine the location and current status of the object or individual carrying the tag. When used by an individual, the tag typically is worn on the wrist or ankle.
Some tags use a capacitive coupling to transmit electrical signals through the body of a wearer to monitor whether the tag is being held near the skin of the wearer, or has been removed therefrom. Although this technique is somewhat effective in determining whether the tag is secured to the individual or object being monitored, it suffers from certain disadvantages. For example, some individuals suffering from mental illness or senile dementias, and some children, have a fear of electrical energy and are terrified of having electrical energy transmitted through their bodies. Such individuals usually will not consent to wearing the tag and may become violent and/or agitated if they are forced to wear it, and/or will remove the tag when they are left unattended. Additionally, transmission of electrical energy through certain types of magnetic recording media (e.g., magnetic tape, disks, etc.) can damage or destroy the information stored on the media. This renders the capacitive monitoring tag, generally undesirable for use in monitoring the location of such media.
Other tags are held in place near the skin of the wearer by a conductive strap that wraps around the wrist or ankle of the wearer. An electrical signal is passed through the conductive strap to periodically determine whether the strap has been broken. The periodic signals transmitted by the tag permit the monitoring system to determine whether the person being monitored is within the area being monitored.
Both of the above tags rely on a portable power source, such as batteries, to power electronics of the tag. The relatively short life cycle of batteries often require the batteries of the tag to be continually replaced. In addition, some facilities are continually checking-in and checking-out individuals or items. There is a need for a tag that can be easily secured and unsecured to an individual or item while preventing an unauthorized person from removing the tag.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.